Nick Solo et la Princesse Sara
by Azkadellia Elbereth
Summary: Sara découvre par hasard une partie de la personnalité de Nick dont elle ne soupçonnait pas l'existence... Fic délire et délirante.


**Nick Solo et la Princesse Sara.**

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de la série CSI ne sont malheureusement pas ma propriété, sinon Sara et Nick serait ensemble et je serais super riche en plus.

**NB** : Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre d'un concours sur le forum du CPAF.

Merci à **Meloe** pour sa relecture et ses bons conseils.

* * *

Sara Sidle émergea dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien. Elle se redressa en tenant le drap serré contre son corps nu. Le décor de la chambre ne lui disait rien mais il fallait bien reconnaitre ***** qu'elle n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention la veille, lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la pièce pour la première fois. Elle aurait pourtant apprécié de ne pas se réveiller seule dans cet environnement si peu familier. Son regard finit par tomber sur un mot posé sur l'oreiller à ses cotés. Elle s'en saisit avec appréhension et parcourut rapidement les quelques mots qu'avait griffonné Nick : "J'ai du aller au labo pour une urgence. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de te réveiller, fait comme chez toi. Le café est prêt et il doit y avoir des céréales dans un des placards. Tendresses. "

Tendresses ? Elle pouvait s'en contenter pour un troisième rendez-vous et leur première nuit. Rassurée, elle se leva et après un détour par la salle de bain, elle enfila un caleçon et une chemise appartenant au maitre des lieux.

Une fois, dans la cuisine, elle se servit un mug de breuvage noir et amer qu'elle agrémenta d'un nuage de lait. En attendant qu'il refroidisse un peu, elle partit explorer les autres pièces de la maison, découvrant une grande pièce à vivre décorée avec gout et une chambre d'ami qui faisait aussi office de bureau, rien de très original. Elle finit par se retrouver devant une porte close qui devait, à son avis, cacher un débarra. Elle voulut tout de même vérifier, pour satisfaire sa curiosité. A peine avait-elle ouvert qu'elle claqua la porte. Il y'avait quelqu'un dans la salle. Un homme grand tout vêtu de noir. Elle paniqua, se disant que Nick l'aurait prévenu s'il hébergeait un ami. Sara se précipita dans la cuisine et s'arrêta dans un dérapage plus ou moins contrôlé, ses pieds nus glissant sur le carrelage et se mit à fouiller dans les tiroirs. Sa quête lui permit de mettre la main sur un long couteau à viande et un rouleau à pâtisserie, elle s'empara des deux, bien décidée à défendre chèrement sa peau et tout ce qui se trouvait entre ces murs. Elle aurait aussi très bien pu s'enfuir et appeler la police mais ses vêtements ainsi qui son portable étaient encore dans la chambre à coucher et pour s'y rendre, elle devait forcément passer devant la salle où se trouvait l'inconnu. D'ailleurs, elle pensa que c'était étrange qu'il ne l'ait pas encore poursuivie. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si elle n'avait pas à faire à un sadique qui allait jouer avec ses nerfs avant de la tuer.

« Ne te met pas des idées pareilles dans la tête. Reste calme et tout se passera bien. Nick, t'as intérêt à ne pas tarder à rentrer ! »

Sa main qui tenait le couteau se mit à trembler, elle resserra sa prise et glissa lentement vers l'objet de son effroi. Se faisant la plus discrète possible, elle colla son oreille contre la cloison. Aucun bruit. Bizarre. Que pouvait-il être en train de faire ? Une série d'images, plus morbides les unes que les autres, se bousculèrent dans son esprit et elle eut du mal à les repousser. Ce n'était pourtant pas le moment de flancher . Il ne devait attendre que ça, ce sale pervers ! Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir pris son arme de service. Cependant, en partant de chez elle, elle comptait juste se rendre à son rencard, pas jouer dans le remake de _Scream. _Tant pis, elle devrait se contenter des ustensiles de cuisine qu'elle avait dégoté.

Rassemblant le peu de courage, ou de bêtise corrigea-t-elle mentalement, qui lui restait, elle se servit de son coude pour appuyer sur la poignée afin de ne pas avoir à lâcher ses armes de fortune. Poussant la porte d'un coup d'épaule, elle se précipita dans la pièce en poussant un cri de guerre digne d'une amazone en furie.

L'homme en noir ne bougea pas d'un iota et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour finalement le reconnaitre : devant elle se tenait Dark Vador. Ou pour être plus exacte, une représentation grandeur nature, en carton épais de M. Vador. Il s'agissait en fait d'une publicité pour la sortie du troisième film. Heureusement qu'elle n'y avait pas planté son couteau.

Passée la première surprise, Sara réalisa que l'ensemble de la pièce était consacré à _Star Wars_. De grandes affiches de cinéma et des posters occupaient la majeure partie des murs et sur des étagères reposaient des modèles réduits de différents vaisseaux ainsi que des figurines des personnages. Un maitre Yoda d'une cinquantaine de centimètres trônait sur la plus haute semblant surveiller l'endroit. (A ses côtés, bien rangées par ordre chronologique, on trouvait d'abord les VHS des trois premiers films, venaient ensuite les coffrets DVD des six films, une édition normale et une collector. Il y avait aussi des places de cinéma en vrac, apparemment, Nick était allé voir tous les opus plusieurs fois. Pour finir, sur une petite table s'étalaient un bon nombre d'autographes des acteurs de la saga, tous plastifiés. Un seul avait eu le privilège d'être encadré, il était personnellement adressé à Nick et signé Nathalie Portman.

Notre jeune scientifique oscillait entre le rire et les larmes, pas encore tout à fait remise de sa frayeur et totalement hallucinée de la collection improbable de son amant. Elle s'assit par terre, le dos appuyé contre l'un des murs, ses fidèles défenseurs, M. Couteau et M. Rouleau à Pâtisserie, posés prés d'elle sur le sol.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent jusqu'à ce que le silence soit rompu par l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée. Sara ne réagit même pas, elle avait usé son cota de peur pour la journée, voire même pour le reste de la semaine.

(En entrant, Nick trouva le mug de café froid mais aucune présence humaine.

« Sara, appela-t-il, tu es là ? »

Pendant un instant, il crut qu'elle était partie sans l'attendre. Pire encore, peut-être qu'elle regrettait ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Il fut vite rassuré quand elle lui répondit :

« Je suis dans une galaxie fort lointaine. »

Il se crispa imperceptiblement et alla la rejoindre. Sur le seuil, il fit une tentative de sourire qui se solda par une grimace.

« Tu n'étais pas censée voir cette pièce au troisième rendez-vous…

-Pourquoi ? Tu gardes le meilleur pour la fin ? demanda-elle avec une pointe d'ironie. »

Il vint s'installer à coté d'elle.

« Tu comptais faire quoi avec ça ? l'interrogea-t-il en désignant le couteau et son complice.

-J'ai faillit tuer ton Dark Vador avec.

-Quoi ? »

Elle vit l'éclat de panique dans les yeux de son compagnon et se laissa aller à un éclat de rire qui détendit l'atmosphère.

« Nick Stokes, tu es vraiment un homme plein de surprises.

-D'habitude, c'est un compliment mais là, j'ai quelques doutes.

-Moi aussi, avoua-t-elle. »

Elle lui colla une bise sur la joue et se releva.

« Je dois rentrer chez moi, passer d'autres vêtements. Je ne pense pas qu'ils apprécient ma robe de soirée au labo.

-Je crois au contraire qu'elle serait un peu trop appréciée à mon gout.

-T'es mignon. »

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, elle l'embrassa puis alla revêtir ses habits de la veille avant de s'en aller.

Une fois seul, Nick retourna dans sa pièce. Il avait eu du mal à entrer en possession de certains objets mais ça valait le coup. Après tout, La guerre des Etoiles méritait bien quelques petits sacrifices. Le problème étant que les femmes ne comprenaient pas toujours cette passion un peu envahissante. C'était pour ça qu'en temps normal, il attendait un peu pour leur en parler. Il n'avait pas prévu que la curiosité de Sara l'amènerait à découvrir sa petite obsession plus tôt que prévu. Maintenant, il verrait bien ce que ça donnerait, et il sentait qu'il n'aurait pas longtemps à attendre pour savoir si cette relation était vouée à l'échec. Dans le fond, ce n'était pas plus mal, qu'elle le quitte avant qu'il ne soit trop impliqué. Sauf qu'en fait, il était déjà totalement accro… Il était mal.

Ses intenses réflexions terminées, il prit tout de même le temps de rassurer son Dark Vador :

« Ne t'en fais pas, si elle revient, je la laisserai pas te faire du mal. Elle est gentille mais je crois que tu lui as fait un peu peur. »

Alors qu'il refermait la porte, son téléphone portable vibra : un texto de Sara lui demandant s'il souhait prendre le petit déjeuner avec elle le lendemain.

Il s'empressa de répondre positivement, avant qu'elle ne puisse avoir l'idée de changer d'avis. Heureux au plus haut point, il passa sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte et lança à Dark Vador :

« Elle va revenir ! S'il te plait, pas de bêtise. Tu sais que je tiens beaucoup à toi mais ne gâche pas tout… Pas avec elle. »

Apparemment, cela ne le gênait pas outre mesure d'avoir ce genre de discussion avec du carton. Au moins, il ne risquait pas d'être contredit.

CSICSI

Sara et Nick ne se virent presque pas de la nuit. Ils avaient été affectés sur des enquêtes différentes et ils ne se croisèrent que quelques minutes au labo. Pas de quoi prendre le temps de parler d'autre chose que de la pluie, du beau temps et de la lenteur de l'arrivée des résultats. Ce n'est que bien après le levé du jour qu'ils purent enfin souffler.

« Quelle nuit ! Toujours partant pour notre petit dej ?

-Et comment ! »

Ils montèrent dans la voiture de Sara et se rendirent chez elle. Inutile de prendre deux véhicules pour se rendre du même point A au même point B. La planète compte sur nous.

Dès qu'ils furent arrivés, la première chose que fit la jeune femme, fut de mettre la cafetière en marche. Elle abandonna ensuite son compagnon, lui disant de se mettre à l'aise, qu'elle devait se changer. Il voulu lui dire qu'elle était très bien et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de changer quoi que ce soit mais elle ne le laissa pas en placer une.

Quand elle revint, il se crut victime d'une hallucination. Elle ne portait qu'une sorte de petit bikini doré semblable à celui de la Princesse Leïa dans _Le Retour du Jedi _quand elle est prisonnière de Jabba le Hutt. Elle avait même poussé le détail jusqu'à la coiffure qu'elle avait fait aussi proche que possible malgré sa longueur de cheveux.

« Ouaw… Princesse Le… Princesse Sara ! Vous êtes d'une beauté à couper le souffle. »

Elle sourit, fière de son petit effet et satisfaite du désir qu'elle pouvait voir briller dans les yeux de son homme.

« Nick Solo, nous devons aller sauver l'Empire.

-En fait, ils sont plutôt censé le détruire parce que…

-Nick ! Tais-toi ! »

Elle l'embrassa avant de l'entrainer dans sa chambre où il la suivit docilement, un sourire niais accroché aux lèvres.

Par une suite d'événements somme toute assez logiques, le bikini ainsi que tous les habits de Nick furent abandonnés sur le sol.

Cette histoire ne dit pas si l'Empire fût sauvé… A moins qu'il ne fût détruit…

Fin


End file.
